we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Baby Daisy
Baby Daisy is the baby version of Princess Daisy. Her first appearance was in Mario Kart Wii. She was most likely created because multiple other characters already had a baby counterpart (Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach). A common characteristic to Baby Daisy across all of her appearances includes her signature wink. Baby Daisy tends to wink happily with one or both eyes when something exciting happens (when she gets selected, or when she performs a trick.) Relationships Baby Peach- According to Lakitu in Mario Super Sluggers, Baby Peach and Baby Daisy were playing hide-and-seek in Peach's Garden until Bowser Jr. scared them. Baby Peach and Baby Daisy share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers as well. They are also seen together in Mario Kart Wii's Congratulations screen after unlocking every character. Since Peach and Daisy as adults are best friends, it's possible they have been best friends since they were infants. Baby Mario-''' Baby Daisy and Baby Mario share good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers. As adults, Mario and Daisy are friends. '''Baby Luigi- The Mario Kart Wii PRIMA Guide confirms the two have a relationship and they have great chemistry in Super Sluggers. And the fact Daisy and Luigi are a couple this would probably mean the infants are very close. Yoshi- Yoshi and Baby Daisy have good chemistry in Mario Super Sluggers, despite Baby Daisy not appearing in any of the Yoshi games. Bowser Jr.- In Mario Super Sluggers, Bowser Jr. was said to have scared Baby Daisy while she was playing hide-and-seek with Baby Peach, causing Baby Daisy to lose her rattle. Daisy- Baby Daisy is the baby version of Daisy, and the two can be seen together in the games they both appear in. They are both on the Peach Monarchs team in Mario Super Sluggers. It could be assumed they are on good terms, seeing as they are the same person. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii, Baby Daisy makes her first ever appearance in the Mario series as a unlockable lightweight character. She can be unlocked by getting at least a one star rank for all 50cc Nitro cups, or by playing 1950 races and/or battles. She is used as the staff ghost character for Moo Moo Meadows. In the PRIMA guide for the game, it is explained that Baby Luigi used to ride with Baby Daisy until he got scared of her. They can also be seen holding hands as seen on a statue of them in Daisy Circuit. Mario Super Sluggers Baby Daisy returns in Mario Super Sluggers. When batting, her bat is her rattle. She is a Team Player and has good chemistry with the other baby characters and the Yoshis. She has to be unlocked in the game's Challenge Mode before becoming playable in Exhibition Mode. Mario Kart 8 After a 6-year absence, Baby Daisy reappears in Mario Kart 8. She is a lightweight character like in Mario Kart Wii. She shares the same stats with the other baby characters and Lemmy Koopa. Like her adult counterpart Daisy, Baby Daisy's Peach Parasol is orange. She has high acceleration, handling and grip, but has low weight and speed. In Baby Park, there is a yellow kiosk with a Daisy emblem that seems to represent her. Super Smash Bros. for Wii U In this game, Baby Daisy makes a cameo as a trophy, along with Baby Luigi (Baby Mario and Peach are exclusive to 3DS). She is unlocked in the Trophy Shop for 500G. Nintendo Badge Arcade (3DS) Along with her human counterpart, Baby Daisy has badges which can be obtained by winning them in the claw machines.These include a badge of her in her Standard Kart from Mario Kart 8 as well as a badge of her icon. Pr_MroKrt8_Kart_Chara_DsyB.png|Badge of Baby Daisy in her Kart from Mario Kart 8 BadgeMK8BD.png|Badge of Baby Daisy's icon from Mario Kart 8 Trivia * Despite the fact that Daisy has bigger eyes than Peach and Rosalina, Baby Daisy's ones are smaller than Baby Peach's and Baby Rosalina's eyes. * Baby Daisy is the second Mario character to have been specifically created for a Mario Kart game, after Toadette and before Pink Gold Peach and Baby Rosalina. * Baby Daisy is one of two babies who has yet to appear in the Yoshi's Island series, the other is Baby Rosalina. * Baby Daisy's emblem looks like a repeated flower, All the other Baby's share an outer flower emblem, while Baby Daisy has the "outer flower" in addition to the normal flower design in the center. Category:Baby Daisy Category:Characters Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Super Sluggers Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe